familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fitzroy North, Victoria
| area = 2.4 | est = | stategov = Brunswick, Richmond | fedgov = Melbourne, Wills | dist1 = 4 | dir1 = NE | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = | location2= | near-nw = Brunswick East | near-n = Brunswick East | near-ne = Northcote | near-w = Carlton North | near-e = Clifton Hill | near-sw = Carlton | near-s = Fitzroy | near-se = Collingwood }} Fitzroy North is a suburb of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia, 4 km north-east of Melbourne's Central Business District. Its local government area are the Cities of Moreland and Yarra. At the 2011 Census, Fitzroy North had a population of 11,473. Merri Creek delineates the border between Fitzroy North and the neighbouring suburb of Northcote. Smith Street and Queens Parade form the border with Clifton Hill. History Fitzroy North Post Office opened on 2 February 1874. Today Housing stock includes many fine one- and two-story terraces, many dating to the late Victorian period and including characteristic ironwork, verandahs, and stone embellishments. This is one of Melbourne's finest and most expensive inner-city locations. John McMahon, twice Mayor of Fitzroy built, firstly in 1886, two townhouses at 53/55 Alfred Crescent, and then in 1890 a large and impressive mansion at 75 Alfred Crescent. Both were designed by Olaf Nicholson, the architect. On one side of the crescent, is a large park, overlooked by John's and other houses called Edinburgh Gardens, with a famous football oval, bordered by Freeman Street, Brunswick Street, St Georges Road and Alfred Crescent. This park was saved for the people of Fitzroy by John McMahon, when he obtained permanent possession during his first year of Mayorship. An attempt was made by the Government of which Mr. Vale was a member, to have a large portion of it excised for public housing. Mr. McMahon had Minister Gaunson permanently gazette the land for the people. John McMahon was also the chairman and founding president of the Fitzroy Football Club. The Brunswick Street Oval was the home ground of the Fitzroy Football Club until 1967, playing in the Victorian Football League. A linear park, incorporating a section of the Capital City Trail bike path, runs along much of the northern edge of the suburb, on the easement for the Inner Circle railway line, which closed in 1948. Description Fitzroy North (often called North Fitzroy) is theoretically joined to Fitzroy, but in reality the two are as separate as any suburbs in the inner city. They were always bisected by the width of Alexandra Parade (earlier Reilly Street), but with the building of the Eastern Freeway in the 1970s and its connection the Parade, the volume of traffic became an overwhelming barrier. Fitzroy North is also distinct in character, with less commercial activity, wider, quieter, leafier streets, and clear delineation to the east provided by the green Merri Creek corridor. Residential architecture Most of Fitzroy North is single- and double-story Victorian and Edwardian housing, comprising rows of terraces, with a mixture of semi-attached and freestanding houses on small to moderately sized blocks. Large parts of the suburb are protected by heritage controls. The suburb is relatively intact and consistent in character, having had far less industrial and commercial development in its formative years than its southern namesake. Fitzroy North also has some distinctive apartment complexes, mostly built within the last 15 years. Another, on St Georges Road at Park Street, is a redevelopment of the old Fire Station, with an extension at the back reminiscent of three concrete grain silos. Commerce The main commercial activity in Fitzroy North is on Brunswick Street, St Georges Road and the northern side of Queens Parade, the latter having particularly wide footpaths for a Melbourne commercial strip. Piedimontes, at the corner of St Georges Road and Scotchmer Street,is a well-established independent supermarket well known for its continental delicatessen. Transport To get to North Fitzroy from the Melbourne CBD, you can travel using the following options: * Number 96 tram from Bourke Street, along Nicholson Street. * Number 112 tram from Collins Street, along Brunswick Street and St Georges Road. * Number 86 tram from Bourke Street, which also travels a short distance along Nicholson Street, turns at Gertrude Street, turns again into Smith Street and again into Queens Parade. * Alternatively, take the train to Rushall Station, on the South Morang line. Rushall Station is located on Rushall Crescent, in the northeast of the suburb. Education The suburb contains five schools - Fitzroy High School, Merri Creek Primary, Fitzroy Community School,FCS - Fitzroy Community School, Independent Alternative Primary School Deutsche Schule Melbourne, an independent co-educational English-German bilingual school and North Fitzroy Primary School. North Fitzroy Primary School has received state media attention for its canteen's healthy menu. It also has a LOTE program for Italian language, which is undertaken by all students and hosts large Italian-related events, such as Carnevale. See also * City of Fitzroy - the former local government area of which Fitzroy North was a part References External links * History of North Fitzroy Category:Suburbs of Melbourne